Medium Tank
Breach Plague | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = veh_tank_medium }} Overview The Medium Tank a premium unit and is the next progression of the tank units after the Light Tank, costing . At the player level which it is available, it has the most HP and Armor, can shield units behind it from most attacks, and its tank gun can put out a lot of damage. At Rank 4, a machine gun attack, Auto-Fire, can be researched and equipped to deal with higher-defense targets. Given its high-damage tank gun and high health and armor, the Medium Tank serves as both a shield and an answer to opposing tanks. Buying it however is not recommended if the player has heavily upgraded Light Tanks. The Super Tank becomes available two levels later, boasting more health, armor, and damage. This makes the Medium Tank only useful for a few levels, or if the player likes having this unit as a trophy item. It loses its effectivity at higher levels, and once the player reaches level 55, they can get the Heavy Arctic Tank, which is 5 Nanopods less than this and proven quite better. Attacks Med Tank Gun= | attack1 = range mod | game file name = tankGun_1shot }} }} |-| Machine Gun= , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground, Ship | game file name = mg_1space }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 19; 22; 24; 28; 30; 33 }} Cost Trivia * It appears to be based on various elements of similar tanks including the , the and the modified featured in the movie Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. It most closely resembles the Leman Russ Battle Tank from the Warhammer 40,000 game series. * It is interesting to note that the Medium Tank design is actually based on World War I heavy tanks. * Warlord Gantas uses a salvaged Medium Tank cannon as his weapon. * Railgun Tanks and Laser Tanks employ the chassis of a Medium Tank. * The Medium Tank has the most amount of cannons visible on the vehicle: one in the turret, one in the hull facing forward and two in the sponsons. However, only the turret-mounted gun is usable. * It is questionable for the Machine Gun to be mounted to the tank's front plate. Although it is true that the British Mark IV Tank, which the hull seems to be based off of, had machine guns in that area, the length and width of the barrel suggests it is a cannon. Several other examples of other tanks using that area for a secondary (or even primary) cannon include the British Churchill I and the French Char B1 Updates 1.3 Patch * Weapon upgrade option, Auto-Fire, added. Gallery File:Honor And Glory Pack February 2014.png|Honor And Glory Pack, February 2014. File:Mediumtank front grey.png|Front. File:Mediumtank back green.png|Back. File:Mediumtank icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:Nano